destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Belleville
Belleville was the fourth area in Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon. Belleville was constructed to parody the city of Paris, France. The name was based on the French words for Beautiful (Belle) and City/Town (Ville), reflecting the famous portrait vision of Paris as a popular, romantic tourist destination. While in Belleville, Crypto was tasked with investigating Francodyne Industries as a response to the Nexos' sudden appearance on Earth. Missions In the first mission, Crypto destroyed the Francodyne Building in the Fnancial District. He then terrorized the scientists and threatened them with their own pathological fears (hydrophobia, aquaphobia, and acrophobia). Crypto found out the location of Henri Crosteau, the leader of Francodyne. In the second mission, Crypto infiltrated Chateau Crosteau by posing as one of the Francodyne scientists. Once inside, Crypto scanned the scientists until he found the entertainment, Marcel Marcel. Crypto then Body Snatched Marcel Marcel and addressed the audience by repeatedly insulting them. Crypto dropped his disguise and spoke with Crosteau, who sent out his guards to kill him. Crypto killed the guards and tried to pursue Crosteau but, instead, released gases that were horrible to the environment into the air. In the third mission, Crypto had to get rid of the chemicals that Crousteau used to make his Nexos. Crypto killed a Francodyne guard and picked up a recorded tape. He played the tape and discovered that the chemicals were in paintings at the museum. Crypto then killed the art thieves and blew up the museum. DAHM! The optional "Destroy All Humans! Movie" found in that area was known as the "Arc de Umph!" which was unlocked by tossing a human over the Arc de Triomphe. The second one was to destroy three of the barges in the water. Areas Belleville Tower: A reflection of the world-renowned Eiffel tower in Paris. It was constructed on a man made island that attracted tourists and locals alike. Francodyne Industries Cloning Lab: A Nexo Cloning lab that was built and operated by Francodyne Industries. It was destroyed by Crypto while he was in Belleville. Chateau Crosteau: The Manor of Henri Crosteau. Crypto infiltrated the manor while in Belleville in an attempt to assassinate Crosteau, but failed. It was later taken over by Crypto and Orthopox. Arc de Triomphe: The Arc de Triomphe was based on a similar structure in Paris that is called by the same name. Crypto sparked a union riot in a attempt to cripple Francodyne's productivity. Musee de Belleville: Based on the Louve in Paris, the Musee de Belleville came under attack when Francodyne Industries attempted to steal the paintings because of trace amounts of certain chemicals which, in term, would have helped the production of Nexos. The museum was destroyed by Crypto, along with any priceless artwork. Francodyne Tower: The company building that Crypto destroyed in the first mission in order to take down Frankodyne's finances. Residents Henri Crosteau Gerald Union Worker Employee 38 Marcel Marcel Scientists Appearances * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Invasion sites Category:Locations Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon